Straight Into Your Arms
by Maybesandhopefullys
Summary: She remembers their last day together. They had woken up, bodies and sheets tangled; the sun rose as they ate breakfast, mouthfuls of toast interceded by mischievous grins. She remembers his hands on her hips as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter, the way his fingers moved up her legs, pushing up the shirt she had commandeered as their mouths and tongues danced.


They had lost contact with their plane 73 hours ago. The radio had just cut out, the little dot on their radars bleeping out of existence. Maria hasn't really slept since then, her mind unable to pause in concentration on the search for Steve and his team. She is worried, more than usual. Missions go wrong all the time, it is part of her job to remain stoic throughout, maintaining clam and order, but this is Steve and he's been gone for 3 days without any sign he is even alive.

It's been 3 days since she has slept.

They are trying as hard as they can to find them, it is Captain America after all, but there has been no luck yet. Occasionally she feels herself slipping into sleep while she sits her chair, rising to pace the room in an attempt to rouse herself, to keep awake just in case any news comes. She knows that this is unusual behaviour, she didn't get the nickname 'Hardass Hill' by getting emotional when missions go wrong; they don't know about her and Steve and her particular interest in the return of this mission.

They had decided not to make their relationship public knowledge, not with their high profiles and public positions. But that just makes his disappearance even more painful, for there is no one to understand or comfort her. She has no one but him yet he is lost.

She remembers their last day together. They had woken up, bodies and sheets tangled; the sun rose as they ate breakfast, mouthfuls of toast interceded by mischievous grins. She remembers his hands on her hips as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter, the way his fingers moved up her legs, pushing up the shirt she had commandeered as their mouths and tongues danced. They hadn't had a proper goodbye. There had been a hand on the small of her back as he walked past, a small smile as he looked back from the ramp of the plane; but no hug, no kiss. They hadn't thought it could be the last time they saw each other, it was dangerous to live in constant fear of death and separation in their careers.

A beeping on the screen of the control room breaks her from her memories.

"There's an unknown approaching, we can't get through on their radio; it might be them."

Maria's heart flutters with hope. It might be them. She cannot stop herself from standing and pushing the chair back with haste.

"Let them in," she orders, "I'll meet them and hope they're not a hostile."

She knows she is not being subtle about her attachment to the fate of this mission, but she doesn't care anymore. She quickly leaves the control room, her brisk walk turns into a jog and eventually a run as she heads through the complicated maze of corridors towards the hanger. She gets there just as the ramp of a familiar looking plane lowers. The first ones out are several S.H.I.E.L.D agents she vaguely recognises but does not particularly care about in this moment, even if a few of them are limping.

Then there is Steve.

She cannot stop her legs form breaking into a run as she races across the hanger towards him. When he spots her a grin breaks across his face and he jogs to meet her with his arm wide open. She practically leaps at him, her face immediately buried in his neck as his arms come around her, his hands finding their place around her waist. Her hands trace his face, fingers gently brushing the bruises on his brow before she brings her lips to his.

"What about everyone? They'll see." He whispers as he closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Who cares?" She replies as she finally brings their lips together in a light kiss.

Their mouths break apart as he tightens his grip on her waist and spins her around, their laughter echoing in the large hanger. They cannot let go of each other. His uniform is bulky under her palms but her hand find their way across his face and tangle in his hair. Their eyes are connected, searching and remembering exactly what they look like with love in them.

As they walk toward the briefing rooms, arms wrapped around each other, they get some strange looks but they do not care; he is back safe. After all, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D are probably just surprised that Maria Hill can smile, and that Captain America is the one that gives her reason to.


End file.
